Rencontre au sommet
by MissBouquiniste
Summary: "Un seul mot. Un seul. Mais qui faisait mal." Matoine/Myo. Deathfic


Rencontre au sommet

_**Disclaimer :**** Mathieu, Antoine et Nyo s'appartiennent, et si elle les gênent (Faut déjà qu'ils tombent dessus remarque ^^) je l'enlèverais. Et évidemment, l'histoire originale appartient à Daniel Honig**_

**Voilà un OS trèèèèèès court (Désolée :/) inspiré de la nouvelle _« Summit meeting »_ de Daniel Honig que j'ai étudiée en anglais. **

**C'est plutôt dépressif, mais je ne vais rien dire, de peur de gâcher la surprise :) **

**Amateurs de guimauve et de licornes, passez votre chemin !**

** Elle fait suite à la fic de Myastirana _« Des sentiments compliqués »_ donc si vous ne l'avez pas lue, allez-y tout de suite ! (En plus y'a du lemon :3) (Non MattGeff, ne va pas la lire , je t'expliquerais ^^)**

** Enfin bref, comme vous aurez peut-être pu le remarquer, je touche un peu à tout, (Oui, c'est sûr que passer d'un truc tout fluffy à ça, c'est bizarre ^^') en perpétuelle recherche de style puisque j'aimerais améliorer le mien.**

** Je voulais surtout vous remercier pour toutes les vues et reviews sur mes 2 autres textes :D J'vous aime fort, merci beaucoup ! 3**

**Et, oui je sais, le chapitre 2 de « Le Mystère WTC » n'est pas là, mais je suis toujours à galérer dessus, j'essaye de me motiver ^^' Mais je pense que je ne posterais pas d'autres fics à chapitres, je ne suis pas faite pour respecter des délais :p Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais finir celle-ci quand même :)**

**Ah et une dernière chose, un GRAND merci à mes bêtas, Myastiriana et MattGeff, qui me motivent et supportent mes conneries :D Allez voir leurs profils,leurs écrits valent le coup d'œil ;)**

**Bon, assez bavardé, bonne lecture !**

« Antoine. »

lls étaient nombreux à être venus le voir, mais celui qu'il attendait venait d'arriver. Son meilleur ami.

« Nyo. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Un seul mot. Un seul. Mais qui faisait mal. Qui rappelait au plus vieux ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'ils avaient fait, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Pourquoi lui, Antoine Daniel, était perché sur le rebord du toit au 36ème étage d'un immeuble parisien, prêt à sauter dans le vide.

« Pourquoi ? » répéta le dessinateur.

Le Boss Final des Internets ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Nyo eut un sourire triste.

« Évidemment. Tu ne pouvais pas mourir tout seul dans ton coin, il fallait que tu fasses les choses en grand. »

« Ça doit être dans ma nature, qu'est-ce que tu veux »

Le dessinateur leva les yeux au ciel, puis s'approcha de l'endroit où le vidéaste était assis, d'abord prudemment, puis,voyant que ce dernier ne réagissait pas, il finit par s'asseoir près de lui, les pieds dans le vide.

« Belle journée pour mourir »

« C'est morbide comme réflexion, mais oui. »

Un ange passa, puis :

«Pourquoi ... »

Le dessinateur s'arrêta,cherchant visiblement ses mots.

Le chevelu l'interrompit :

« A cause de Mathieu. »

Il avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix neutre,dénuée d'émotions.

Nyo le regarda d'un air inquiet. Depuis le suicide du compagnon d'Antoine,et accessoirement amant du plus jeune, le reviewer avait changé.

Certes, perdre l'amour de sa vie changerait n'importe qui,mais là, c'était différent de d'habitude. Lorsque la mère du vidéaste était décédée, il s'était accordé une semaine pour pleurer avec sa famille, puis avait continué à vivre comme il le pouvait, sortant avec ses amis, et se plongeant dans le travail, jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'estompe quelque peu, lui permettant d'être plus heureux.

Là, après l'enterrement de Mathieu, Antoine s'était renfermé chez lui, ne donnant aucun signe de vie pendant 2 semaines.

Lorsqu'il avait enfin ouvert à Nyo, qui était venu frapper à la porte tous les jours, il tenait plus du zombie que de l'humain. Après ça, le dessinateur le força à sortir tous les jours, mais il voyait bien que le cœur n'y était pas.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi maintenant ?

Cette question, le plus jeune se l'était posée des dizaines de fois depuis l'appel des pompiers, sans entrevoir la moindre réponse...

Les deux amis restèrent silencieux un instant, regardant la rue bondée au pied de l'immeuble, les pompiers qui s'affairaient à on-ne-sait-trop-quoi, et la foule de passants qui, le visage tourné vers le toit, attendaient un signe de la part des deux hommes.

Le dessinateur reprit la parole :

« On dirait des loups. »

Devant le regard étonné du chevelu, il reprit :

« Les gens en bas. On dirait des loups. Ils attendent que tu sautes. Ils ne sont là que pour assouvir leur soif de sang et de mort.

Le regard d'Antoine glissa vers la foule en contrebas. Il ne parvenait pas à distinguer leurs visages, mais leurs postures parlaient pour eux : le visage levé vers le ciel, les bras ballants, ils ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce, attendant que quelque chose ne se passe.

« Vas-tu leur donner ce qu'il demandent ? Vas-tu les aider à assouvir leurs pulsions ? Vas-tu sauter ?! C'est si facile, juste une petite poussée ... »

En voyant le regard du reviewer, Nyo regretta le ton dur qu'il avait pris : ce qu'il faisait était dangereux, il le savait, mais bon, c'était le seul moyen de le faire réagir, de lui ouvrir les yeux sur son geste …

« Tu as pensé à ceux qui restent ? A tes fans, ton père , ta famille, tes amis … ? »

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues du plus vieux, qui semblait hésiter.

« Allez, viens avec moi ! »

Le dessinateur se leva, les pieds au bord de la corniche, et tendit la main à Antoine. Ce dernier le regarda , sourit tristement et attrapa la main tendue …

Son expression passa alors d'un air perdu et malheureux à une froide résolution. Une lueur étrange, presque animale s'alluma dans son regard, et il resserra don emprise sur la main du plus jeune.

« Mathieu m'a laissé une lettre tu sais. Une lettre qui explique tout. Pourquoi il devenait de plus en plus distant avec moi. Pourquoi vous vous rapprochiez de plus en plus tous les deux. J'aurais dû deviner. J'ai été bien trop naïf. Il dit aussi pourquoi il s'est suicidé. Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à choisir entre nous deux. Il t'aimait, il ne m'aimait plus, mais il ne voulait pas me quitter. Il m'as tout dit. Tout. »

Antoine se tut un instant, plongé dans ses pensées, la main de Nyo toujours emprisonnée dans la sienne. Ce dernier avait pâli. Il n'avait pas bougé, pétrifié de terreur.

« Il n'assumait pas sa relation avec toi, pas plus qu'il n'assumait notre couple, alors il s'est suicidé, nous laissant nous démerder avec ça. C'est ce qu'on appelle un salopard. »

Il s'arrêta, regarda leurs mains liées comme si elles étaient la solution à tous ses problèmes, puis leva la tête et regarda le dessinateur droit dans les yeux :

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un paye pour lui. »

Et il sauta.


End file.
